The Biomolecular Resource Laboratory (BRL) is a heavily used core service laboratory of the Comprehensive Cancer Center that supported the research laboratory activities of 41 Cancer Center members during fiscal year 2005. The BRL provides strategically important analytical services to Center members for 1) characterization of DMA, peptides, proteins and 2) identification and quantification of lipids, proteins, and peptides. These services include five different types of mass spectrometry for analysis of proteins, peptides and lipids, automated DNA sequence analysis, synthesis of RNA and DNA oligonucleotides, purification of peptides and proteins, and chemical synthesis of peptides. The BRL analyzed more than 14,000 samples during the reporting period. DNA sequence analysis (7924 samples) and mass spectrometry (6403 samples) were the most heavily used core services in the BRL. The protein/peptide and DNA chemical services accounted for an additional 956 samples. Laboratories of Cancer Center members received 49% of the services performed in the BRL during fiscal year 2005. The BRL has expanded significantly since the last review. Mass spectrometry services have been added to meet the significant needs of Cancer Center members for metabolomics and proteomics. During the last funding period, three new mass spectrometers were added to the facility. These included two Bruker mass spectrometers (an Autoflex MALDI-TOF and an Esquire HCT ion trap) and a Waters/Micromass Quadrupole Time-of-flight (Q-TOF) mass spectrometer, specifically to enhance the study of proteins and lipids. Dr. Michael Thomas, a leading expert in the analysis of lipids and lipid metabolites by mass spectrometry, has joined the laboratory as a co-director with Dr. Mark Lively. The addition of Dr. Thomas, and his staff and instrumentation, has enhanced the ability of the BRL to meet the needs of the Cancer Center program members in the especially important areas of proteomics and metabolomics. Together, Drs. Lively and Thomas provide significant expertise in biochemistry of proteins and DNA, mass spectrometry, and analytical methods to enhance and promote cancer research in the CCCWFU.